


И только попробуй

by EmilleS



Category: Gintama
Genre: General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда значимость вещей осознаётся только в шаге от потери.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И только попробуй

**Author's Note:**

> • Пост-Бенизакура  
> • Написано на [Фандомную Битву 2012](http://fk-2012.diary.ru)

И какого хрена он тут делал? На этот вопрос Хиджиката не мог ответить и сам. Зачем-то пришёл – успев порядочно вымокнуть под мелким, но настырным дождём; зачем-то занёс руку над косяком – постучать, да затем опустил её и тихо приоткрыл дверь, зашёл по-свойски и... остановился на пороге, не решаясь сделать ни шага вперёд.   
Шаг назад, впрочем, ему не давался тоже – уйти просто так, вновь нырнув в промозглое уныние серых улиц, казалось глупым и недостойным. Оставаться – ещё более, но с выходами в этот раз было сложно. 

Хиджиката придирчиво осматривал помещение – отмечая запустение и холод выстуженного в отсутствие обитателей жилища, комья пыли по углам – впрочем, эти-то жили там с завидным постоянством, не тревожа своим существованием человекообразных соседей, – а также почти неестественную для этого места тишину. Обычно Ёрозуя всё-таки напоминала сумасшедший дом или что-то очень похожее, со всеми криками, воплями, внезапными гостями, проказами огромной собаки или безумной троицы, пробегающими мимо занудными террористами или прочими странными знакомыми, коими Саката и его детвора обрастали просто с катастрофической скоростью. 

Но сейчас в квартире было пусто и тихо, и это алогично пугало. «Призраки» – насмешливо бросило подсознание подозрительно знакомым голосом. Хиджиката вздрогнул, подавил глубокий усталый вздох и шагнул вперёд. Где располагалась спальня Сакаты он теоретически знал, и надеялся, что разобраться в дальнейшем сможет без карты и путеводителя. Ну, разве что с картой и путеводителем по странным логике и поведению самого ёрозуи, но Хиджикату терзали разумные опасения, что столь полезной литературы не печатала ни одна типография в Эдо. 

– Эй, – позвал он негромко, остановившись в дверях, но тут же осёкся. Потому что Саката – что не удивительно – спал, осторожно раскинувшись на футоне, укрытый лишь тонким покрывалом, и совершенно очевидно продрогший до костей. Хиджиката привычно потянулся за сигаретами в попытке унять накатившие усталость и разочарование, а также что-то ещё – непонятное и внезапное, то самое, что заставило его сменить ровное тепло казарменного очага на пустынные улицы и долгую дорогу под противным моросящим дождём. Картон под пальцами ожидаемо хлюпнул влагой. Хиджиката нахмурился и обессиленно прислонился к косяку. 

Проще было уйти – так и незамеченным, избежавшим бессмысленного разговора ни о чём, глупых вопросов, на которые он не хотел отвечать – ни в прошлом, ни в настоящем, ни в будущем, – бьющих под дых колких насмешек и, конечно, объяснений. Внятной версии которых Хиджиката не мог придумать до сих пор. С чего бы его понесло в непогоду в далёкую ненужную ему Ёрозую – к не менее далёкому и ненужному ёрозуе, ранним утром, наконец, сбежавшему из импровизированного лазарета в старом додзё Шимура? Ха. 

На этот вопрос у него снова не было ответа. 

Как будто его могло заботить здоровье невыносимого идиота, доводящего до бешенства своими шуточками и беспредельным количеством произносимой в минуту чуши; вечным равнодушием и удивительной способностью всегда оказываться рядом в трудную минуту по меньшей мере с третью жителей славного Эдо. 

В том числе, и самим Хиджикатой. 

Тоширо попытался вспомнить точнее доклад Ямазаки, но перед глазами стояли ничего не значащие строчки «…тяжёлое ранение», «…сражался», «…победил» и прочая чушь, никак не обрисовывающая настоящее положение дел. 

А Хиджиката предпочитал узнавать новости из первых рук… впрочем, новости, которые имели хоть какое-то значение. 

Хиджиката стиснул зубы, раздражённо выдохнул, сжав в кулаке размокшую пачку, и всё же решился уйти, так и не потревожив чужого уединения – сам факт того, что Саката предпочёл сбежать из-под утомительной опеки в исполненный одиночества пустой дом, едва ему стало лучше, он понимал больше, чем кто-либо ещё. 

Да что и говорить, он вообще его _понимал_.   
Хотя и терпеть не мог эту черту в себе. Как и в нём. Как и… 

Хиджиката дёрнул плечом, словно пытаясь отогнать ненужные размышления, и тихо ступил назад. Вопреки законам жанра, половица не скрипнула – нежным звуком сообщив всем соседям в округе о присутствии в доме постороннего, и Тоширо подумал, что, возможно, сегодня ему повезёт. А что прогулка под дождём – то ерунда, должен же и он отдыхать хоть иногда. Да и потренироваться лишний раз не мешало тоже. 

– Уже уходишь? – настиг Хиджикату хриплый голос ёрозуи. Замком прикрыл глаза и мысленно сосчитал до пяти, а затем резко обернулся. Выглядел Саката всё ещё неважно – изрядно похудевший, бледный, но, кажется, вполне привычный к такому состоянию. И то, как он ловко придерживал себя на локтях – бережно, не допуская чрезмерного напряжения, говорило само за себя. 

Хиджиката меланхолично подумал, что идти сюда всё-таки не стоило – ни сегодня, ни вообще, да и не забыл он здесь ничего, ну, в самом деле, что за чё…

– Не подашь одеяло? – вежливо попросил Саката; голос его, лишённый обычных лениво-паскудных интонаций, был неожиданно не раздражающим и уместным, и потому Хиджиката молча подхватил с дивана смятый разноцветный ком, тряхнул его, распрямляя, и накинул на чужие плечи. 

– Спасибо, Хиджиката-кун.   
– Ага, – безразлично бросил он. Задержался ещё на секунду, отстранённо разглядывая серое лицо Сакаты, вздохнул, и вновь развернулся к выходу.   
– Уже уходишь, – задумчиво пробормотал тот вновь – на этот раз не задавая вопроса, и ответа не требуя тоже. Хиджиката даже не замедлил шаг. Лишь у самого входа в квартиру, он позволил себе замереть на секунду и бросить – сплетая голос с тихим шумом дождя:

– Выздоравливай, ёрозуя, – и уже распахивая дверь, услышал произнесённое с такой знакомой иронией, от которой рука сама тянулась в катане, прощальное:  
– Только ради тебя, Оогушин-кун.

Хиджиката усмехнулся и запрокинул голову, ловя на лицо холодные капли.   
_И только попробуй не, ублюдок. Только попробуй не._


End file.
